McFly Quand amitié rime avec bien baisé
by Insalia
Summary: ...Ou quand le titre n'est pas du tout en rapport avec l'histoire. Danny s'éloigne de plus en plus de Dougie et celui-ci n'est pas vraiment d'accord. Yaoi. OS.


Titre : Quand amitié rime avec bien baisé.

Auteur : Alia

Fandom : McFly

Pairing : Danny/Dougie

Rating : K (slash. Propos matures)

Note: Os écrit pour les rares fans français de McFly. Parce qu'il y a trop peu de fanfictions en français sur eux. C'est une honte XD En soutien aux auteurs, j'me suis mise à écrire aussi (parce que tous les auteurs sont de potentiels lecteurs ; et les lecteurs de potentiels auteurs héhé). Bref, laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… et me prouver que je ne suis pas la seule à lire du Yaoi sur ce fandom P

Quand amitié rime avec bien baisé

Danny venait de sortir sous le regard insistant de Dougie. Ses sorties, de plus en plus fréquentes, étaient pour soi-disant s'éloigner de l'agitation autour du groupe pour mieux écrire mais le benjamin n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que c'était pour s'éloigner tout court. Son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose et il ne pouvait rien y faire... il restait le spectateur impuissant d'une scène répétitrice qui le déchirait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Dougie s'inquiétait réellement, imaginant toujours le pire. Qu'est ce qui devait être à ce point horrible pour qu'il n'ose pas en parler ? Lui faisait-on du mal, psychologiquement ou physiquement ? Le blond craignait pour son meilleur ami, ils avaient toujours été ensemble et d'un coup, brusquement, ce lien si particulier qui les liait depuis leur plus tendre enfance semblait s'affaiblir. Alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de toujours tout faire ensemble, d'être constamment tous les deux, Danny brisait ce pacte. Bon ce pacte était un peu gamin, ils n'avaient après tout que dix ans quand ils se l'étaient promis... mais tout de même !

Le cadet se sentait seul, délaissé par celui à qui il avait juré d'être toujours présent. Il se sentait inutile. Leur amitié si forte qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver malgré leur succès s'évaporait. Danny ne se confiait plus à lui et passait son temps à le fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, ça changerait ! Le jeune Poynter l'avait décidé, après avoir mûrement réfléchit. Il comptait bien découvrir le secret de son meilleur ami. Ainsi donc il entama sa mission "filature", le suivant à travers la ville, silencieusement.

L'angoisse le rongeait en passant dans les ruelles sombres que son aîné semblait si bien connaître. Combien de fois avait-il prit ce chemin ? Combien de fois avait-il dû manquer de se faire agresser ? S'était-il déjà fait agresser ? Ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, l'obsédant au point de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés au parc et que sa cible avait rejoint quelqu'un. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre et observa la scène...

Il reconnaissait la silhouette de son ami sans aucun problème, l'habitude de se voir, tandis que l'autre paraissait légèrement plus petite, la dégaine et les vêtements semblables aux siens. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en prenant conscience de la chose... c'était lui, là-bas avec son chanteur ! Après cette réflexion digne des plus belles débilités, il se mit une baffe mentale pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était totalement stupide, il n'avait pas le don d'ubiquité... il l'aurait su dans un tel cas ! Non. Ce type là bas devait probablement être un clone... il avait dû créer un clone de lui-même et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Suite à cette pensée encore plus stupide que la précédente, Dougie se cogna le crâne contre le tronc d'arbre, geste qu'il regretta en sentant la douleur lui vriller le front. Se massant doucement l'endroit sensible, le jeune blond prit note mentalement d'arrêter l'Heineken le soir. Il reporta son attention vers son compère et son clone et les vit en pleine activité linguistique. Danny embrassait à pleine bouche son clone, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt alors que sa doublure posait ses mains sur les fesses de SON meilleur ami. Dougie eût l'impression de se prendre une gifle, et pas une mentale cette fois. Son meilleur ami vivait une histoire d'amour apparemment passionnée et il ne lui avait pas dit ?

Il se sentait trahis. Lui qui n'avait jamais menti, omis de vérité ou cacher la moindre chose à son ami, le considérant comme un confident, prenait soudainement conscience de leur relation devenue unidirectionnelle. L'importance qu'il accordait à leur amitié n'était pas réciproque pour Danny et ça le blessait atrocement. Sans se l'avouer, il l'avait toujours admiré, voir même porté aux nues, il l'avait toujours tenu pour parfait...

Le basiste rentra alors chez lui, prenant soin à ce que personne ne le voit sur le chemin. La douleur qui se manifestait dans son cœur marquait son visage et ses tourments internes se reflétaient dans ses deux orbes azurés, d'où perlaient quelques larmes. Lui qui avait imaginé que peut être son ami avaient des ennuis auxquels il ne voulait pas le mêler tombait de haut, très haut ! Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait et regarda douloureusement la pièce avec un regard neuf, débarrassé des œillères qu'il avait toujours eu.

Une photo d'eux pour le quinzième anniversaire de Danny où ils se tenaient côte à côte. La basse de Dougie qu'il avait posé près du micro de Danny. Leurs sacs de voyage à moitiés défaits que le blond avait bourré dans un coin. Tous ce qui lui sautait aux yeux étaient ces détails infimes mais qu'il percevait clairement à présent. Danny s'était détaché de lui, ne le considérant plus que comme un simple collègue de travail... pas même un confident. Le sentiment de trahison se plantait dans son cœur comme un couteau dans du beurre. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon pour s'affaler dans un des canapés, les émotions tournoyant en lui violemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua doucement. Danny était rentré. Celui-ci passa devant le salon et alla se coucher dans leur chambre. Le cœur de Dougie se pinça et il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec douleur "sans même remarqué ma présence... ni mon absence..." Le bassiste passa la nuit sur le canapé, des larmes roulants parfois sur son visage. Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue, las de ressasser toutes ses pensées douloureuses.

Dougie déprimait et Danny ne voyait rien. Du moins Dougie pensait que Danny n'y prêtait pas attention car ce dernier n'était pas aussi aveugle que son compagnon de chambré le croyait. En bref les meilleurs amis ne se comprenaient plus. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Leur complicité n'était plus aussi grande, elle s'effritait de jour en jour. D'heure en heure un fossé se creusait entre eux et pourtant aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas pour se rabibocher.

Dougie sombrait. La terrible vérité qui lui était apparu le blessait. Son moral chutait et cela se faisait ressentir sur son physique. Sa silhouette déjà fine s'était transformée en maigreur extrême. Ses yeux étaient tristes et sans vie, il ne parlait que rarement. Ses mains restaient scotchées à sa basse en permanence, jouant des airs plus tristes et amers les uns que les autres. Puis un jour, Dougie décida de se reprendre en main... et de rappeler à son ami qu'il existait. Il avait pour cela conçu un plan qu'il jugeait parfait. Quelle que soit la réaction de celui-ci, le blond restait persuadé que ce ne serait sûrement pas de l'ignorance.

Danny rentra chez lui à la minute près. Il avait son timing et ne passait la porte qu'à une heure bien précise. A cette heure là, son ami regardait habituellement la télé dans le salon et ça lui permettait de l'observer quelques secondes sans qu'il ne le remarque. Sauf que cette fois-ci son ami semblait avoir changé leurs habitudes... il était toujours dans le salon mais il ne regardait pas la télé. Son attention était fixée sur autre chose. Et aux sons qui lui parvenaient, Danny supposait que la chose en question se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, le brun s'avança doucement, sans faire de bruit, observant avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait juste en face de lui. Dougie, assis dos à lui sur le canapé, se faisait pratiquer une fellation par une jeune fille qui semblait désireuse de le satisfaire vu le "cœur" qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage.

Le chanteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ami se faisait tailler une pipe dans le salon. Prit d'une rage folle, il s'énerva contre cette donzelle qui essayait de lui voler son protégé. La jalousie coulant dans ses veines dirigea ses gestes. En trois enjambées, il se retrouva aux côtés de la fille. Violemment, il lui agrippa les cheveux et la balança loin du corps de son bassiste. Celle-ci s'écarta vivement, se relevant avec difficulté sans comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne put que fixer avec incrédulité le chanteur. Ce dernier la fixait de ses yeux furibonds, remplis de fureur vive. Il lui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales des insanités à la figure. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à repartir en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Danny se retourna alors brusquement vers son cadet. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux brillant et la respiration difficile, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun se jeta avec voracité sur ces dernières qui l'avait nargués durant trop d'années. Il embrassait le plus jeune avec une ardeur qu'il avait gardé en lui durant trop longtemps. Sa frustration ressortait dans ce baiser rageur.

Dougie se laissa faire, trop surpris pour arriver à réagir d'une quelconque façon. Il sentait Danny s'approprier sa bouche, mordre ses lèvres, caresser son corps... et lui ne réagissait pas. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à l'envahisseur pour reprendre un minimum ses esprits et se dégager doucement de son ami. Cependant ledit ami ne semblait pas d'accord puisqu'il reprit ses lèvres, passant ses bras sur ses hanches pour rapprocher davantage leur deux corps.

La température montait et leur faisait tourner la tête, emprisonnant leurs sens et embrumant leur esprit dans des volutes de plaisir pur. Leur corps s'enivrait l'un de l'autre, s'appropriant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. C'était une communion charnelle mais surtout spirituelle. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, après s'être perdu, séparé et entredéchiré. C'était un acte salutaire qui leur apportait le bien être, mais surtout la paix de l'âme. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le sommet du plaisir, tout d'eux hurlèrent leur jouissance commune, au même moment, dans un bel ensemble.

Ils s'effondrèrent de fatigue l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de reprendre calmement leur souffle, sans pour autant redescendre de la félicité qu'ils avaient atteint. Pourtant, Dougie ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dérivées et analysé la situation avec calme. Il était content, bêtement heureux même. Il avait retrouve son meilleur ami. Son plan avait marché finalement. De façon bien peu commune il est vrai mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier. Il se sentait vivant comme jamais auparavant. Une chaleur agréable remplissait son cœur de joie. Le lien qu'il croyait s'être évanoui à tout jamais lui était revenu, amplifié.

Danny, lui prenait soudainement conscience de ses actes et, si son nouvel amant ne lui avait pas ceinturé aussi fermement les hanches de ses bras, il se serait retrouvé très loin d'ici à vitesse grand V. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir. Se retrouver si proche de son ami, c'était la chose qu'il avait essayé d'éviter au maximum ces deniers temps. Il avait peur des sentiments qui prenaient place en lui. Il ne voulait pas les accepter. Sa réaction l'angoissait trop pour qu'il lui en parle.

Un silence s'imposa naturellement entre eux. Chacun complètement plongé dans ses pensées personnelles, ils ne s'aperçurent pas du bruit de pas dans l'entrée. Ils se redressèrent vivement en entendant deux voix s'approcher du salon et ne purent que lever la tête vers les troubles fêtes. Tom et Harry rentraient dans la pièce, ne se rendant compte trop tard des deux nudistes sur le canapé. Tom prit la parole le premier:

- **Salut les... Oh mon dieu ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça sur le canapé ?**  
- **Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'y assoir ! **soupira Harry avec un désespoir feint.  
- **Euuuuuuuuh...** marmonna Dougie embarrassé.  
- **Bon allez vous habiller vous deux. On va bientôt manger.** ordonna gentiment Tom en partant dans la cuisine suivit par Harry.

Dougie, rouge de gêne se cachait derrière ses cheveux en marmonnant quelques propos incompréhensibles. Il se retourna vers Danny avec un regard timide, peu sur de comment réagir. Il fut totalement perdu quand il le vit se lever, ramasser ses vêtements et s'enfuir vers leur chambre. Blessé, il resta immobile de longues secondes des larmes perlant aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas mais comptait bien obtenir quelques explications. Il s'habilla hâtivement et se précipita à la suite du chanteur.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Etait-ce bien raisonnable d'entrer ? Ne risquait-il pas de tout faire foirer encore une fois ? Après tout, sa première idée s'était réveillée être un véritable échec au niveau de ses prévision. Au lieu de se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami, il avait couché avec. Il y avait mieux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dougie décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il entra donc dans la chambre et, voyant son meilleur ami allongé sur son lit, s'approcha de lui.

Danny avisa la porte s'ouvrir et son amant entrer dans la chambre. Allongé sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête, il ne dit pas un mot. Il observa Dougie s'arrêter devant son lit et se mordre les lèvres d'anxiété, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il le trouvait si sexy avec cet air timide. Le bassiste ne s'était jamais rendu compte du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sans même le savoir de l'attraction dont il faisait preuve aux yeux du chanteur. Quand il se mit à parler, sa voix douce et enfantine dona des frissons au chanteur:

- **Dan' je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...**  
- **Pour dire quoi ?** répondit-il un peu brutalement.  
- **Mais enfin, de ce qu'on a fait. Et de pourquoi tu es parti si précipitamment !**  
- **Il n'y a rien à en dire. On s'est envoyé en l'air et c'était une erreur. C'est tout !**  
- **Une... une erreur ? Alors... pour toi tout ça c'est qu'une vaste bavure ? Un égarement de ta raison ?**  
- **Bien sur ! **acquiessa vigoureusement le brun avec une mauvaise foi évidente.  
- **Et pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi ? Hein ?** cria avec désespoir Dougie.  
- **Peut être parce que tu étais en train de te faire une pute dans le salon comme le petit puceau que tu es ?**

Dougie ne sut quoi répondre. Il était blessé. Jamais Danny et lui ne s'était disputé si violemment et jamais Danny ne l'avait insulté aussi vigoureusement. Il se maudit en sentant les larmes coulées sur ses joues pâles. Il voulait paraitre fort, lui montrer que ce qu'il lui disait ne l'atteignait pas. Mais c'était faux, il en souffrait. Et l'aîné comprit qu'il était allé trop loin en l'entendant hoqueter douloureusement.

Il se leva et le prit doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques excuses au creux de l'oreille. Il ne voulait pas le heurter. Il voulait juste... il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait en fait. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, ses émotions s'agitaient en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Ce fut Dougie qui reprit la parole:

- **Pourquoi est-on devenu aussi distant Dan' ? Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ?**  
- **Je ne sais pas Dougstar.** soupira le dénommé Dan.  
- **Pourquoi tu m'as caché pourquoi tu sortais voir un homme ? Pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de m'ignorer ?**  
- **Comment sais-tu que... Je ne...** balbutia Danny.  
- **Je t'ai suivis un jour. Je t'ai vu embrasser cet homme. Et je... j'ai été déçu que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Que tu ne m'ais pas fait suffisamment confiance pour...** commença le bassiste.  
- **Je te fais confiance Doug'. **le coupa-t-il vivement. **C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler parce que...**  
- **Parce que quoi ?**  
- **Parce que je n'étais pas sur de moi. De mes sentiments. Je... Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose que je ne voulais pas accepter**.  
- **Quoi ? Dis-moi ! **murmura Dougie, ses yeux céruléens plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.  
- **Je t'aime Dougie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. J'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me trouves nul. Que tu me rejettes. Ton amitié compte trop à mes yeux pour que je risque de la détruire. **s'expliqua Danny, la voix chargée d'émotions.

Souriant doucement, le bassiste prit le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres doucement. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors qu'ils entamaient leur premier vrai baiser. Celui qui officialisait leur relation. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, longuement. Chacun profitant de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Et à ce moment là, alors qu'ils se séparaient, Dougie murmura:

- **Je t'aime Danny Jones. Plus que tout au monde.**

Le moment de romantisme fut brisé par Harry qui hurla de la cuisine:

- **Bon les amoureux, vous ramenez vos fesses ? J'ai faim moi !**

Eclatant de rire, les deux amants rejoignirent leurs amis, main dans la main.

Fin.


End file.
